Tempting Fate
by Cyansan
Summary: Harry Potter's whole life's been a lie. Now that Dumbledore is dead he knows this. As he walks across to meet with Voldemort himself what will he do, or better yet, how will Voldemort react to him? Slash. Voldemort/Harry. (On Hiatus)


_**Warning:** Foul-Language,  Yaoi, Innuendos, and Violence. _

**Rating:** _ **18+** (NOT FOR YOUNG OR SENEITIVE EYES)_

 **Summery:** Harry Potter's whole life's been a lie. Now that Dumbledore is dead he knows this. As he walks across to meet with Voldemort himself what will he do, or better yet, how will Voldemort react to him?

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the HP series. If I had Dumbledore would have chocked to death on a lemon drop, there would be more Yaoi, and Peter Pettigrew would have gotten eaten by crookshanks._

 **Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry

* * *

 ** _XxX~- Chapter 1-Tempting Fate-~XxX_ _  
_**

* * *

 ** _XxX~- Chapter 1: Part 1- The Fault in Fate-~XxX_**

* * *

Harry Potter was tired and angry. Harry's life has been long since decided for him. A prophesy believed by the public by a quack of a seer in an interview in a pub. A pub of all things! A prophesy to destroy an all powerful Dark Lord years his senior. Voldemort deciding no let's just run after a half known prophesy,not unlike that of a _Griffindor_! It wasn't Harry's fault everything went pear-shaped. It was Voldemort's fault for getting himself disembodied! Doesn't this sound familiar? Kind of like like the tragic fate of Oedipus? So with only half the prophesy and not even going so far as to interpret it he just went after said _innocent_ baby. Voldemort should have known when he got those half facts from a man with questionable loyalties! _'What can go wrong'_ , Voldemort had probably said. He probably also thought to just murder the babes parents after receiving the location via a traitorous rat who gave away said babes parents that confided in him as well as make the babe's own godfather be framed for giving the location away. Who said idiotic Griffindor godfather attempted to run after said rat in order to kick the traitorous rat bastard ass, only to be framed for the Potters, thirteen muggles and the rats very own death! Or maybe this was all a ploy by that damned old coot. Maybe just maybe the goat fucker set it all up in the first place!

Now the leader of all that is light and good had decided that he shouldn't send the babe away to his rightful godfather who attempted to apprehend the rat, but by the meddling old man named Dumbledore thought that the babe should have a miserable life to be broken and more malleable by _muggles_. _Muggles_ of all people! Deliberately ignoring Miss Mcgonagal's words of warning, and sending him away to live with his horrible _muggle_ relatives. Miss Mcgonagal warned but even she didn't do anything to stop it from happen. She listened to the senile old man when he lied and said it would be _fine_. Blinded by the light just like everybody else. She just as disillusioned and sheep like the lot of them had left me with 'the worst sort of _muggles_ '. These _muggles_ (as Harry couldn't call them with any civility) regularly beat him, starved him, and made him do slave labor in return for a roof over his head (A _cupboard_ ) and food in his belly(If that's what you call having _malnutrition_ and being _starved regularly!_ ). All of these actions _apparently_ monitored by the squib next door and Dumbledore's office contractions. 'All for the greeter good' Dumbledore had said to himself after witnessing the arrest of Sirius Black as the contraptions began its violent warbling.

Years later this leader of light began his ministrations by setting the innocently dumb Hagrid to retrieve Harry telling him few and far between of his parentage, forgetting to mention or hint at Harry's status as heir-apparent to a well known family, and Harry's status as a celebrity in this new all _too_ wonderful new world and only vaguely mentioning to Harry of his parents names and deeds as well as the man who murdered them. Though he did give Harry a very loyal owl whom had several mail-blocking charms as well as tracking charms placed upon her which had spread to Harry's person, as the owl was placed on hold by one Albus Dumbledore.

At least the wand maker was more helpful. Telling Harry of more vague facts of his parents murderer whom he held a brother wand too. He did forget to mention that brother wands can never fight each other in a dual, coming to a standstill each and ever time or never mentioning that the wand that Harry held would be better off made of yew instead of holly. But innocently stupid Hagrid had to interrupt the mad Ollivandars thought process dragging Harry out to meet/give me my tampered with owl.

Even at Gringotts Hagrid was so vague. Hagrid didn't even give Harry spare money, taking it upon himself to buy Harry his school stuffs, to buy cloths that weren't ' _obviously'_ hand-me-downs. Spreading lies about Slytherin and Griffindor. Making Harry paranoid in Hagrids vagueness of dark wizards in Harry's childish sheltered life, and never having much experience in the muggle world much less the all too new wizard one, Harry believed every word of Hagrids bigotry.

Next Harry was ditched by Hagrid at a train station when he was whisked away by an obvious pure-blood family screaming about muggles and what not. Nothing suspicious about _that._ After having thought of confirming Hagrids bigotry of slimy snakes with them and after meeting one nasty snake named Draco it further hardened Harry's childish foolishness, as he sorted himself into Griffindor instead of his rightful place as a Slytherin.

He soon fell into step with a gal named Hermione who was a nice at first, but became a kind of bitchy girl and bigoted Ron who was the complete opposite of her. She a spastic book worm with a knowledge fetish and all around bossy bitch know-it-all. Him a bigoted, parchment phobic, snake allergic, and spider fearing petty gingered haired jealous jock.

After the sorting, Harry in summery of his entire school life went on to in first year hatch a dragon, fall off a cursed broom, go through an easily passed set of challenges to burn to death a possessed teacher(regrettably) by Harry's parents killer just by touching the man.

In secound year Harry had been ostracized by the entire student body when everybody had learned he spoke snake (Parsletongue), killed a giant snake(sadly) with an awesome sword,found out the true identity of his parents killer as Tom Marvolo Riddle(It's not like a mother would name their child You-Know-Who or Voldemort for that matter), stabbed the dairy(sadly)of his parents killer with the giant snakes tooth and saved(such a pity)Ginny Weasley .

In third year Harry had run away after threatening his relatives, spoke with the Minister of Magic(also known as Fudge the Dense), time traveled,saved Buckbeak the Hippogriff with time travel (of course), found out that Peter Pettigrew was alive and Harry's parents betrayer(the rat bastard, quiet literally), found out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf (If a name like Wolf-Wolf didn't give it away)then got attacked by said werewolf after he _'forgot'_ to take the Wolfsbane Potion, battled over one hundred soul-sucking dementors with the help of time traveling and seeing myself in the process(confusing as all hell), then Harry helped his godfather escape Hogwarts on Buckbeak after the failed capture of the traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew who escaped our clutches.

Fourth year Harry survived being put into the wizards equivalent of gladiatorial games, survived a dragon attack(damn golden egg), survived murderous carnivorous mermaids(should've let the bastard and the bint drown), survived a sentient killer maze then Harry survived the resurrection ritual of his parents killer, survived suffering the horribly painful cruciatus curse without a sound(high pain tolerance thanks to his relatives) from said parents killer.

Fifth year Harry trained a bunch of kids to fight against his parents killers terrorist buddies called Death Eaters(correction:Corpse Munchers), been mentally and physically tortured by two of his instructors this year instead of just the one(Snape and the pink toad if you were wondering), got strange visions by Tom, broke into the Hall of Prophesy and smashed the prophesy orb(damn magical fragile crystal ball things everywhere) that details my strange relations with Voldemort, watched as his dogfather was pushed into the veil by a stunner, and angrily trashed Dumbledicks monitoring devices and office by raw magic.

Six year Harry learned more about his supposed enemy(more like stalker at this point), went to a Christmas party, found out that basically Tommy-boy was immortal, went to a cave filled with zombie like inferi to retrieve a false Horcrux, and witnessed the death of Dumbleduck( _Yesss_ ) as Snape(y) killed him by pushing him off the tower.

Harry's seventh year he was made to leave Hogwarts as the Ministry of Magic was overtaken by Voldemort( _Cough_ Tom _Cough_ ) and the Headmaster was replaced by Snape(y) and was made to go an a little _'treasure hunt'_ for old Toms(what he's like seventy something) missing pieces of soul, and found out he was one of Voldemort's Horcrux thingys.

All and all Harry had a less than pleasant schooling experience. He was manipulated from the time Dumbledore decided he needed a martyr. He was made a freak, a legend, a hero, all that was evil, a traitor,insane, and a liar. He didn't even know his own identity at this point. Was he just 'Harry'? Was he 'the-boy-who-live'? The 'chosen one' and if so what for? He was empty. If he wasn't still breathing he would believe that he didn't survive that dementor attack on the train fully intact in third year.

Harry, after having been subject to watching his memories over by the Dementor in front of him, began walking away from the being as it stood still shivering in what looked to be fear. Maybe he was empty if even a Dementor refuses to consume his soul. He got two steps away from the being, but was found out by two Corpse Munchers. They quickly caught Harry by the arm and wand pressed to the back of his neck as if he would make an attempt to escape them. Harry was half-dragged by the two Death Eaters who have _'captured'_ him to take to the snake featured man with the beautiful ruby red eyes. He was thrown to the soft ground of mother Gaia before the ruby eyed man . Harry had decided that the ground was too comfortable, so choosing not to get up Harry rolled onto his back to stare up at the star filled night sky, thinking how his life turned out so wrong. The beauty of the nights sky was something that he had never ounce had the pleasure of seeing through clear eyes and a clear mind until this night.

* * *

 _ **XxX~- Chapter 1: Part 2- Love & Hate-~XxX** _

* * *

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed out starring in disbelieve at the oddly out of place boy who lazed calmly on the ground surrounded by his feared Death Eaters. Harry however didn't look like he noticed Voldemort at all as he stared absently at the sky. Voldemort glanced over questioningly to Lucius and Rabastion who brought him.

Lucius knelled and spook nervously,"We found him like that. Staring right at a dementor." Lucius swallowed nervously shifting his eyes to the ground when Voldemort's narrowed his gaze on the man. Lucius continued as he stared at the ground,"He didn't look at all perturbed by the Dementor being there,in fact, the dementor looked like it was... _scared._ "

Voldemort pointed his yew wand at his enemy, but slowly lowered it when his curiosity got the best of him. Harry looked absolutely harmless to Voldemort. 'What the hell could have happened to Harry Potter?,' Voldemort thought, tilting his head to the side.

 _ **~My eyes were opened the moment the lemon eating bastard died plus the Dementor helped jog some of the more hidden memories of mine~** _ Harry hissed in the almost arousing tongue of parsletongue startling many death eaters who where gathered. Lucius and Rabastion took two steps back from him as they paled at his usage of it. Voldemort looked taken aback.

 _'Had Potter read his mind?,'_ Voldemort thought startled. He hadn't thought the connection they both share was that strong.

Beatrix just cackled to her mad self, in insane laugher she chocked out between breaths,"A Potter a parstletongue..a parsletongue a Potter."

Voldemort just raised a questioning brow back. He hadn't believed those rumors he heard to be true. And what did the boy say about Dumbledore? He did hear from Lucius that the boy had apparently spoken in the noble and ancient language of the snake in second year, but he wasn't one for pointless gossip. He just didn't believe in such impossibilities from his followers son's aimless gossiping to actually be true for once. The one thing Voldemort had _thought_ he did know for a fact was Potter's love for all things light and Dumbledore. _'What had changed?_ ' **~Your a Parstlemouth Potter?~** Voldemort hissed in question.

 **~I will admit I _hadn't_ always been a parstlemouth~** Harry hissed honestly as he rolled onto his stomach and to pet the soft texture of the grass with his scarred hands. The right read 'I must not tell lies' whilst the left read 'I mustn't not tell lies.'

Voldemort's followers flinched away from the boy when he moved only slightly to look up at him for a moment. Making Harry smirk slightly before going back to analyze the grass.

 **~What do you mean _and what the heck_ _are you doing boy?~_ ** Voldemort hissed in exasperated amusement as he watched Harry tie the green grass into knots with Harry's eyes wide and curious as he did so.

 **~I am just admiring the beauty of the world through my eyes for the first time without Dumbledore's manipulations, compulsion charms, and memory charms that had finally died with him, though the Dementors helped me remember quiet a few other things~** Harry hissed pausing as he stared intensely into Voldemort's eyes, continuing **~Though his genetic blocking potion -if I remember correctly- hasn't worn off yet...oh and I spontaneously developed some of your abilities by being an accidental soul carrier of yours~**

Voldemort frowned slightly before his snake features morphed into complete surprise and understanding.

 **~I have also saved your other soul shards -my brother shards- from sure destruction~** Harry continued rolling onto his back and lifting his arm up as he accio wandlessly a red bag into his hands and waving it in the air **~I killed the bitch who was working for Dumbledore after we had found the last one. Along with that blood-traitor bastard who wanted to tag along for the glory. I may though have destroyed a _detrimental_ Journal like object in second year when under Dumble's manipulations. You may want to ask dear Blondie over there for conformation~ ** Harry pointed to Lucius who paled even further under the attention.

 _ **~Detrimental how~**_ Voldemort demanded, lacking its usual venom.

 **~The one you lost was not a minuscule shard but half of what you had at the time. When you make a horcrux you split your soul in half. You don't just splinter it. As such when you split your soul seven ways and you didn't even notice me as one of them, though I may have a smaller potion of soul than the others you should have recognized me instantly even without the connection to our minds. Think on about what this means. You have very little amounts of soul left within your body and didn't register that I was a part of your own soul or what our mind connection actually was, even after you share the same connection with Nagini. What do you think it means for your sanity and your power? Did you not realize that the soul is directly connected to the mind and magic? You being nearer them stabilizes your mind. You didn't even try to maim me like usual when I'm defenseless~** Harry hissed looking up and down his form in curiosity.

Harry gazed down Voldemort's pale scaled form. He wasn't ugly or disgusting to Harry, Voldemort briefly noticed as he looked into the young man's eyes. Voldemort's red eyes glowed slightly as he regarded Harry back as Harry's form began to fluctuate like a failing Polyjuice Potion. His long since hidden features became clear. He was now far more feminine in his features than he was before Voldemort noted. Harry gained a heart shaped face with slightly pink smooth cheeks and high bones, and a round chin underneath red full pouting lips. Harry's hair grew longer from his scalp. Coloring in an resplendent opal shine and inky black color that fell down to his waist and was stalk straight unlike it's rats nest like it was before. Harry's eyes lost their dull sickly green color to be filled with an almost luminous and vibrant emerald green. Harry's bulky form turning thinner, wiry, and more lithe, but still kept his petite short stature of 5'3'. He transformed into a creature of dreams and fantasy. The Death Eaters in attendance as well as Voldemort himself took a shuddering breath.

Voldemort took this moment to stare at his soul carrier. He was breathtaking. He briefly wondered why he kept trying to kill the other time and time again yet only to fail miserably each and ever time with no logical explanation. He was more powerful, and more experienced than the boy so how was it possible the boy manage to survive each and every one of their encounters? Maybe his subconscious was trying and failing to tell him something.

He felt his heart pound in his chest and his pulse quicken in beat. _'An equal,'_ Voldemort mused in thought before he glanced once more at the youth laying in the grass before him.

Harry was kicking his legs back and forth childishly as he lay braiding a crown out of the grass, the wild weeds, and the flowers of the forest floor. He looked like a Fae from the stories told in his youth. His eyes darted down as they roamed the pale lithe form. Voldemort's serpentine tongue poked out from his thin lips scenting the air around him. He scented curiosity,love,attraction and a certain lust that didn't go unnoticed. He didn't know how to comprehend these feelings at all. Voldemort didn't know what to do especially now as he knew these feelings were coming from him and not the youth before him or any in attendance (save the lust and attraction from his followers). Impossible as it may seem to be, the Dark Lord had fallen in love. At last noticing that love and hate weren't so far off an emotion.

* * *

End of Chapter 1/?


End file.
